All the Love in the World
by exalda
Summary: Why? Why was he the only one treated like this, as if he had truly done something wrong? There must have someone else, some individual who committed an atrocious enough crime to warrant this kind of obsessive hate. SasuNaru


A/N: Hi Everyone, I'm back! And I've decided to rewrite everything on my account for… obvious reasons. I haven't been on here for years, but hopefully you will welcome me back with open arms, and a bowl of ramen.

With much love,

-Loveless (contradicting, I know.)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not, can not, and will not ever belong to me. so in a nerds version of rebellion, I've stolen the characters of Naruto away from Kishimoto-Sensei for a moments time, to play with them in my corner.

**Watching all the insects march along  
Seem to know just right where they belong  
Smears of face reflecting in the chrome  
Hiding in the crowd I'm all alone**

That's exactly what Naruto Uzumaki was doing, sitting beside a tree in the forest watching the smallest things of life belong. He wished his life was like that, always belonging, never terrified of the next day to come, just because he knew it was going to be the _same_. Naruto felt a mix of emotions everyday, pain, hope, resentment, and grief all mixed together into one big pile of shit. No one loved him, no one _strictly_ cared, and he was just the twisted martyr of life that the populaces of Konoha were stuck with.

Naruto bowed his head away with a shudder, desperately keeping his gaze away from an insect getting assaulted by one of its own. It was too much like a deformed illustration of his existence.

_That bug is like me, getting attacked even though it did nothing wrong. What has the world come to? Does Humanity even exist when there's no justice to protect the helpless?_

He gazed out into the distance, lost in his thoughts, before the coolness of the breeze acquired his awareness, alongside the hunger pains in his stomach. He stood up slowly, his usual energy missing, and in its place was the weariness that seemed to come around more and more everyday. He stretched then started walking, slowly making his way to Ichiraku Ramen. Minutes after he sat down at his favorite food shop, a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, and in that second his lethargy was replaced with an enthusiasm that only _he_ could muster for ramen.

Yet the serene bubble that erupted around Naruto and his beloved fare was soon disturbed by the entrance of Sasuke, his two lackey's Sakura and Ino, in addition to two village men he had seen around maybe once or twice.

**No one's heard a single word I've said  
They don't sound as good outside my head  
It looks as though the past is here to stay  
I've become a million miles a... **

**"**I'm going to sit next to Sasuke forehead-girl!"

"Cha! I'm sitting next to Sasuke, Ino-pig!"

As the two girls fought over who got to sit next to the raven, the Uchiha himself took a seat next to Naruto while the other men sat in the lingering seats. This went unobserved by the girls until Naruto spoke up.

**"**Hi guys!" Naruto said with energy that he didn't have. They instantaneously discontinued their hostility as they realized Sasuke had sat down and there was nowhere left to be seated. Disappointment radiated off of the quarreling friends, but before they had time to sulk in despondency they came up with a solution. Quickly a struggle started about who could sit in Sasuke's lap. _Fine just ignore me, it doesn't matter._ Lying to himself came naturally, it was an unceasing tendency, but it was the one thing keeping him sane. He had to hide himself from the truth, because he knew the reality would shatter him.

"They shouldn't let such trash into here. It's unsanitary"

"Yeah it'll ruin the place." The men laughed with another as if sharing a great joke, and their twisted cheerful bellows shattered Naruto's composure, but only a little bit, just enough for him to put his head down in humiliation. Was that really what he was? Was he really that beneath the others, that _insignificant_? Did something so worthless even warrant the right to live?

**Why do you get all the love in the world? **

Naruto felt his hand clench around the chopsticks he was holding, causing them to snap in his hand. _Why?_ Why was he the only one treated like this, as if he had truly done something wrong? There must have someone else, _some_ individual who committed an atrocious enough crime to warrant this kind of obsessive hate.

_What about Sasuke?_ His mind supplied. _Why don't they treat him bad? His own fucking brother murdered their whole family, mutilated the good grace that once surrounded the Uchiha name. He might not have done it himself, but I didn't destroy the village either, I just had the damn thing that did, forced inside me as a baby, turning me into some kind of freak! _

He bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed. _So I'm hated and he's not? He doesn't do anything to warrant respect, and I have to work my ass of just to get the smallest of praises? In what world does that make sense?_

"L-lets get out of here." He looked up at he sound of the man's frightened tone only to see them leaving, running really, as Sasuke stabbed them the infamous Uchiha glare. _Yet..._

**All the jagged edges disappear  
Colors all look brighter when you're near  
The stars are all afire in the sky  
Sometimes I get so lonely I could...**

_I __love__ you. Even though you ridicule me, and underestimate me, you're still always there for me. Protecting me, saving me, and… I love you for that. Even if you __don't__ love me, even if you heart is too __void__, but so conflictingly__ filled__ with hate, I still love you. _

**Why do you get all the love in the world?**

**Why do you get all the love? **

Why do you get all the love Sasuke, even mine?

~Owari~

Review please, and criticize too! It's always fun.


End file.
